


crawl home to her

by oneshortday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, daddy kink (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshortday/pseuds/oneshortday
Summary: Before she could finish, she felt Kankuro’s hand fist into her hair, his body folding as he ripped her head up, forcing eye contact. “I don’t want to hear your voice,” he said, his own dangerously low. “Unless you’re begging me to fuck you harder.”--Or, I was hopelessly bored while my friend was at work so I wrote her Kankuro smut.
Relationships: Kankurou (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Kankurou (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	crawl home to her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citronelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronelle/gifts).



> i'm not saying this oc is my friend but im also not not saying it's her y'know. also the title has literally nothing to do with the fic i just always think of her when i listen to hozier LOL

“Jesus _christ_ , babe, I just had a bad day at work okay? Will you get out of my fucking ass, please?” Kankuro huffed, pushing his girlfriends loving, though in the moment annoying, hand away from his shoulder. “I don’t need you constantly babying me.”

“I’m not babying you, asshole. You just look irritated so I wanted to ask what’s wrong.” The blonde shot back. She knew not to take her boyfriend’s bad moods too seriously, but she had an ego of her own, y’know. 

“Well, there isn’t always something wrong.” Kankuro bitched. 

“Fine, next time I’ll just let you stew in your own bitterness.” She knew Kankuro wasn’t _actually_ upset, that this was a game they often played. Conversely, Kankuro knew she wouldn’t let a genuine bad mood go unnoticed. 

His girlfriend turned away from him, arms crossed. She threw her long hair over her shoulder, smacking him in the face with the ends. Kankuro recognized this body language, rolling his eyes and smirking before getting into character.

“Don’t be such a bitch,” he said.

“A _bitch_?!” She rounded on him.

“You heard what the fuck I said.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t such an asshole-” she shoved at his shoulder, only slightly, but Kankuro absorbed it and let it knock him backwards. She shoved at him again, a smirk forming on her face. “You know, maybe I wouldn’t be such a _bitch_ if you could get me off-”

Kankuro had had enough. He pushed his girlfriend until her back was flush against the wall, one hand coming to clamp around her throat, the other slamming onto the wood next to her head. He squeezed, watching her pupils dilate and expand, her breath making her chest heave and her face grow red with excitement. Kankuro knew how far he could push her, just how much she could take, until she was whimpering and squirming in his arms. 

She choked around her breaths, coming out in short little gasps as her hands fumbled for purchase in the silk of Kankuro’s clothes. Her pale fingers danced across his chest and down to his navel, when he felt her thigh bump between his own legs. 

“God… you really are a slut, aren’t you? Begging for my cock, anything to make sure _daddy_ won’t be mad at you,” he let the words slip mockingly out of his mouth, wanting nothing more than to see his lover’s eye roll back in her head at his voice. “You’re pathetic.” Even so, Kankuro let her rub against his cock, dark gasps and deep breaths of his own ripping from his throat.

A small pinch on the underside of Kankuro’s arm and he knew to release his grip on his girlfriend’s throat. She nearly fell to her knees when he let go, staying up only because her hands fisted in Kankuro’s shirt. She breathed heavily, ragged gasps tearing through her chest.

“Go ahead,” he said. “On your knees. You’re already halfway there.”

Breathless, she smiled and sunk to the floor. She mouthed at his clothed cock, wanton and impatient, reveling in the feel of his hard dick. _She_ made him like this, _she_ was the reason he would be undone, and he would be her own undoing. She glanced up to see Kankuro’s face twisted in his pleasure, lost in thought or maybe empty headed, imagining nothing but the idea of his cock against the back of her throat. 

The jingle of his belt being undone and pants hitting the floor around his ankles sent a shockwave of warmth through her, her body trained to recognize and associate that sound with her own wetness. She rubbed at herself quickly, shivering at the touch, before focusing once again on the now rock hard cock in front of her. 

“Thought you were angry?” She hardly suppressed a giggle, running her fingers on the underside of Kankuro’s veiny dick. “Looks to me like you’re pretty willing to do what I want at this point-“

Before she could finish, she felt Kankuro’s hand fist into her hair, his body folding as he ripped her head up, forcing eye contact. “I don’t want to hear your voice,” he said, his own dangerously low. “Unless you’re begging me to fuck you harder.” 

He let her go with a wince on her part, but with a smirk on her face she grabbed his dick and began to lick playfully at his head. She wanted to take this slow, agonize him, make _him_ beg for _her_ , but her need and pressure building in her core made her quick, made her move from gently stroking his cock to taking the thing fully in her mouth, tongue rubbing against his underside as she eased his length down into her. 

“Fuck,” she heard Kankuro groan just before he pushed into her mouth, his full size forcing itself down her throat. “Yeah, just like that.” He breathed out as he felt her gag around him, but made no mention of their safety signal, so he continued. He pulled out of her before pushing back in again, guided by her deft fingers. The lewd noises coming from her choking on his cock burned in both their ears, but only spurred Kankuro to go faster, push deeper, take her past a point neither of them have ever reached before - he wanted to see her shake underneath him, to lose parts of her mind as she unraveled at his fingertips, to become so overwhelmed in her own pleasure that she could do nothing but repeat his name like a mantra, a prayer that only she could utter. 

But Kankuro knew if he kept going at this pace, he would finish much too soon, and he didn’t want his fun to be over just yet, so he pulled away from her mouth. She whimpered at the loss, spit and pre-come still linking the two.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “Our fun only just started. Now get up and turn around.” She did as she was told, a blush burning her skin as a soft “good girl” was whispered in her ear. 

Kankuro nearly ripped her leggings off, sending them halfway across the room as he realized she had no panties on. “Of course,” he murmured. “I’d expect nothing less from a slut like you.” With that, he slapped her ass hard enough for the sound to bounce off the walls as she gasped, too stunned at the sudden contact to form a coherent sound. He rubbed at the red spot he just made, admiring his handiwork that stood out against her porcelain skin before winding his hand back and bringing it down for another slap. She moaned this time, the sound stuck somewhere in her throat.

“Louder.” Kankuro ordered. Another slap, followed by another. Her moans grew more intense as Kankuro set a bruising pace on her ass, not stopping until a pretty bruise started to form in the shape of his palm. 

“Please, Kankuro,” she begged, grasping at the wall, at imaginary handholds she wouldn’t find, at reprieve she wasn’t going to get. She continued to moan her lover’s name even after his hand stopped falling on her ass. 

Kankuro pushed her legs apart and reached between them to rub at her folds, smirking at the slick that already coated his fingers. “Look at that,” he pushed his fingers up just a little further, laughing quietly when she shuddered at the contact. “Wet for me already, you dirty whore.” Kankuro rubbed at her clit as his other hand snaked under her shirt to paw at her breasts, pinching one nipple before playing with the other. 

“I- I,” she tried to speak, but her mind was clouded by the feeling of Kankuro’s fingers entering her, two at a time, stretching her out. Two knuckles deep and her head fell back onto his shoulder, all thoughts leaving her. All she could feel was Kankuro, all she could see was Kankuro, all she could smell, taste, touch - “Please, Kankuro… Please, I-” her words were jumbled and made no sense as Kankuro bit down into her neck, sucking a small mark right where her shoulder meets her collarbone.

“You’re mine,” he said, moving onto his next marking. 

“I’m yours.”

With that, Kankuro grabbed onto her throat again as he pulled his fingers out of her. He guided his cock between her legs, throbbing as it rubbed against her wet pussy. “I’ll make sure the whole world knows it, too,” he said. “You’ll have bruises and marks up and down your whole body, everyone will know what a little whore you are.” 

She whimpered a mumbled request.

“What?” Kankuro asked, the swollen tip of his cock rubbing at her clit before playing at the entrance of her vagina.

Her moan was loud. “Fuck me,” she said, quietly.

“I still didn’t hear you.”

“Fuck…” She was breathless at this point, pushing her hips back into kankuro, rubbing desperately against him. “Fuck me, please!”

She could practically see the evil smile on Kankuro’s face. “Please…?” 

Impatient, she wiggled her hand down to her pussy, her two middle fingers making quick work on her clit. “Please, sir!” 

That was all Kankuro wanted to hear. He pushed inside her, groaning as her body reacted, tensing and clenching hard around his cock. “Go,” she ordered, rocking her hips. Kankuro listened and followed suit, pulling out before slamming back in. Her pussy took him gratefully, hot and practically formed just for him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he grunted as she continued to moan, loud and unrestrained. “You’re such a fucking slut, you know that? Look at what my cock does to you. You’re like a bitch in heat.”

“Sh-shut the… shut the fuck up,” she gasped as he fucked into her harder, his cock bruising at her walls. He grabbed a fistful of her hair to yank her head back, exposing her throat. He bit into the soft flesh there, pulling a cry from her mouth that made Kankuro halt momentarily before ramming back into her. “I- I’m…” She tried to speak, but she didn’t even know what she wanted to say. Her senses were overwhelmed. All she knew was Kankuro -- he was her God and her body was his temple, erected just for him, free for Kankuro to do whatever he pleased with it, her worshipping grounds. 

“Yeah,” he gasped the words out. “Me too.” His pace picked up, almost sloppy. Kankuro’s hand moved to work at her forgotten clit, her release building in the pit of her stomach. They were both close, too close, and the way she was moaning his name made Kankuro’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Don’t,” she said as he began to pull out. Maybe it was said in the heat of the moment, but that command was all Kankuro needed to push ever deeper, releasing the grip he had on her hair to bruise into her hips as his release followed just after hers. She cried out, knuckles white against the wall, moving against him as she saw stars. Kankuro spilled into her, head resting on her shoulder as a string of curses fell from his mouth. He rode out their orgasm as long as he could, until his hips stuttered to a stop.

They stayed for a moment, coming down from their collective high with gasping and heavy breaths. 

“So,” she panted, breaking the comfortable silence. “Feel better?”


End file.
